


We Don't Touch What Isn't Ours

by KathSilver



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompt Frenzy [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU future fic, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, jealous!Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Established/Secret Relationship, jealous!Jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Touch What Isn't Ours

It really shouldn’t be affecting him like this, he knew it shouldn’t. He knew that Stiles was his, and that the blonde chick draping herself all over the mole-covered teen wasn’t any kind of threat whatsoever. As a matter of fact, Jackson could hear how Stiles heartbeat was completely unaffected by her flirting and could even smell the annoyance coming off of Stiles in waves.

Knowing all of these thing did nothing to keep the fiery rage from boiling under his skin, and the red overtook his vision before he could do anything to stop it. It was good that they were all outside, hanging out in the parking lot during their lunch break as seniors were allowed to do- this way Jackson’s shining blue eyes could be at least partially hidden behind his aviators.

“Dude, Jackson, you’re growling.”

Danny’s voice snapped Jackson’s attention back to the group of people he was standing in, instead of listening to the conversation happening about 200 feet away from him.

 _“So would you maybe want to come over and help me study for that physics test? After we study we could… find some thing…_ else _to do…”_

_“You’re joking right? Physics and I don’t like each other much- ask Allison, she could probably help.”_

_  
_“I’m not growling, Danny, I’m just clearing my throat so that I won’t have to listen to Greenberg bitch about his crush on coach,” Jackson sniped, forcing himself not to roll his eyes at the bout of obnoxious laughter his comment caused.

Danny hadn’t laughed and was still side eyeing him, so Jackson made himself lean back on his porsche and rest hid head on the roof, closing his eyes to the world- most people would assume he was simply bored. And that was fine, bored was safe.

Jackson tried to distract himself so that he wouldn’t have to pay attention to the cloud of ill-disguised lust swarming around the blonde chick (Marti?) as she refused to take a fucking hint.

It was times like this that made Jackson wonder whether or not the still needed to keep this a secret between them. Yes, it would be a shit-storm of epic fucking proportions if they were to reveal themselves but… it would be worth it. Because then?

The only person who could touch Stiles would be  _him._


End file.
